The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Many types of food products are packaged and sold to consumers in some form of bag, including multi-layered bags that contain at least one kraft paper layer. Grease or other oils or elements in some food products, particularly pet foods, may break down kraft paper. This breakdown can result in an obviously undesirable loss of bag integrity and/or failure of the bag.
Resealability of food product bags is a desirable feature, as air can cause spoilage of the food product(s) contained therein. Many types of resealable mechanisms exist, including plastic zipper strips that mate to form a resealable closure. These zipper strips can be expensive and add significant additional manufacturing steps.
There exists a need in the art for a new resealable mechanism that can be used on bags, including those that contain at least one paper layer.